garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeGar
This is the article for SpongeGar, known for having discovered fire in the prehistoric Bikini Bottom-Verse. You may be looking for Primitive Sponge, an ancestor to SpongeGar and Spongebob Squarepants. Biography Early Life SpongeGar was born when his father, Gar discovered the existence of the Bikini Bottom-Verse, much to the absolute horror of the Celestials Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi and the universe's creator, Fred. They reached out to their ally, Marn Heirogryph, who was far more powerful than Gar, for assistance, however Marn was preoccupied removing a magic conch shell that Benubi had glued to his ear as a prank. Marn would spend the better part of thirty-five years on this task, while Fred and Benubi sought refuge in Davy Jones' Locker. Gar came across a pineapple house and broke into it to find food. He was confronted by the home's owner, Spongebob Squarepants, who he then raped and, despite the sponge in question being male, he forced to bear his child. After only two months, Gar sped up the pregnancy with magic, which was ill-advised, as dire consequences could unfold, and the baby came out deformed and ugly. SpongeGar spent the first ten years of his childhood being beaten and starved by his father simply for being ugly, and he was forced to remain inside the house at all times. Once, Gar caught his son trying to escape, and after a merciless beating, he decided that if SpongeGar was going to look like a cave man, then he would join him, and so he sent him back in time to the prehistoric age of Bikini Bottom. After being stranded millions of years in the past, SpongeGar decided that this was a mercy, and so he gratefully accepted his new life. He found a new pineapple to call home and befriended his neighbor, Patar, and the two mindlessly annoyed their other neighbor, Squog. One day, the three of them accidentally discovered fire, which alerted Fred from that timeline to investigate, having not remembered the birth of SpongeGar, which could only mean time travel or inter-dimensional breaching. He kidnapped SpongeGar and tortured him for several days, but because Gar had never taught his son to speak proper English, his language skills were as primitive as the rest of Bikini Bottom's inhabitants, and so Fred eventually let him go. Unlocking His Abilities Being tortured by Fred gave SpongeGar PTSD flashbacks to his childhood and it caused him to access a level of power and rage that had previously been unknown to him. He became consumed by it and eventually overtook him. When Patar and Squog tried to talk sense into him, he slowly crushed their insides and left them dead before his pineapple. He then killed Prehistoric Gary, who tried to stop him from doing anything irrational. Fred and Benubi also found themselves at the end of wrath, but managed to escape before being absolutely obliterated. SpongeGar left the Bikini Bottom-Verse and spent many centuries searching for his father, eventually tracking him to the Main Universe and ambushed him. He was easily overpowered by Gar, who then interrogated him. When Gar realized the sponge couldn't speak, he imbued him with the ability to speak all languages for the sake of simplicity. SpongeGar told him who he was and what future Gar had done to him, to which Gar laughed, remarking that that did sound like something he would do, and took note of the fact that SpongeGar was, indeed, very ugly. Gar intended to send SpongeGar to the Dark Dimension to remain for eternity, however he underestimated his son and allowed his guard to be put down. SpongeGar seized his opportunity to blast his father with all of his power and force, killing Gar. This sent into effect the grandfather paradox, in that having killed Gar erased SpongeGar from the timeline and he therefore never could have traveled back in time to kill his father. They were entrapped in a time loop of SpongeGar's own making, which he managed to break free of by travelling a few minutes earlier, before he had confronted Gar, and used this opportunity to escape. In a new plan to kill his father without collapsing the timeline, SpongeGar traveled to a few minutes after Gar sent his past self back in time, and he attacked Gar. This time, he was not nearly as fortunate, and he found himself impaled in the chest by Gar. SpongeGar watched in his dying moments as Marn, the conch shell still stuck on his ear, came down and confronted Gar for invading one of "his" universes and causing trouble. Gar left without cleaning up his mess and Marn did not bother to save SpongeGar. Resurrection In, death, SpongeGar's celestial grace was carried to Oblivion, where he was to spend the remainder of his eternity. This, however, only lasted a few million years. After the Final Battle with Sheev-3PO, Oobi Doob and Jacob Maroni killed Ben Quadinaros, guardian of Oblivion and used his scythe to tear a whole in the fabric of oblivion. Though they were successfully able to rescue the deceased Fred, and their companion, Brody from the dominion of the shadow lords, this also allowed the shadow lords, as well as every other soul held captive in oblivion a chance to escape back into life. Xeolydious, king of the shadow lords and ruler of Oblivion, enjoyed using deceased celestials as slaves, and so he had his minions keep them in captivity while he waged war upon the multiverse. However, SpongeGar led many of the slaves in a revolt and killed many of their captors, escaping out into the Empty. They surely would have been lost were it not for Sheev-3PO, who led them back to the multiverse to form an alliance with Marn in order to stop Xeolydious. As expected, Marn did not even recognize SpongeGar, though he was more concerned about finding Gar. Evidently, Brody and Jacob had taken Gar's power after Gar created Disney Canon in a drunken stupor and was extracted of his power. When SpongeGar learned of this, he traveled to Heaven, where the human soul of his passed father relaxed in eternal peace. SpongeGar was infuriated to see his father living out his existence in happiness. Gar, along with a friend of his that he'd made in heaven, Kaecilius was captured by SpongeGar, where the two of them would endure relentless torture. One of the angels informed Marn of this, though Marn said they had more pressing issues at the moment. He then learned of Kaecilius, and so he rushed to find him, locating SpongeGar in the Bikini Bottom-Verse, where he easily disabled him. Being the first entity to have escaped Oblivion that Marn had defeated, he was unsure what to do with him, as he knew he could not kill him, so he imprisoned him in Pandora's Box until they would be able to seal Oblivion.